


Behind our bounds

by Aimisaway



Category: Recess (Cartoon)
Genre: Background - Freeform, Disney, Friendship, M/M, Minor, Other, Recess - Freeform, Slight Violence, Trust, minor characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:25:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimisaway/pseuds/Aimisaway
Summary: King Bob tries to form a better friendship with his two royal advisers, but as they get closer he slowly discovers some secrets and is left to wonder what to do about it. Is he able to help them or does he need to get help from some other friends.





	1. Boredom and a plan

**Author's Note:**

> *Warning 1*:Two Minor Characters are having a major role in this. The gang will be in it as well, but later on.  
> *Warning 2* There will be abuse in this  
> *Warning 3* English isn't my first language, so expect some grammar mistakes and repeating of certain words.

King Bob slumped bit more in his throne, throwing one of his legs over the armrest as he looked up to the blue almost cloud-free sky. He could hear the children playing beneath the jungle gym, they sounded happy. That was nice, it pleased him to know that his subjects were satisfied with how current events were. If something was amiss they would probably come to him or Miss Finster, dependent on what the problem exactly was. Sometimes it needed a royal solution and sometimes it called for a teacher’s solution. 

Bob yawned as he took of his crown, it could get pretty heavy sometimes and when he was sitting like this it tended to hang over his eyes. So, to make it himself more comfortable he took it off for now as he could always quickly put it back on when he needed to be in complete outfit. For now it hanged from his hand, in a loose grip.

The playground king stretched his legs, making a strange sound and fell back into the chair again. He tried to deny it first, but as he kept looking at a lonely cloud drifting he finally had to admit…He was bored. It wasn’t really common for him as he was quite able to keep himself occupied with his thoughts whenever there wasn’t anything he needed to do, but now he noticed that those thoughts weren’t helping. He needed to do something active, like a game. 

So, with that plan in mind King Bob stood up from his throne and walked over to the edge of the platform. His two righthand men were standing beneath, as they had to talk to eventual children who needed his help and decide if it was important enough for the king to decide about it. They mostly brought the matter up to him. But now no one has been coming this recess and King Bob now wondered if they weren’t bored as well. They were used to it and both still had each other company, but wouldn’t it be annoying to watch the other kids play and have fun while you just had to stand there? Well, of course they did get to play as well when they were off duty and didn’t need to work for him those recesses. However, for now they could perhaps help him and have some fun themselves as well. As he got an idea. 

“Jordan, Jerome!” he called the two and both turned around in an instance, looking up. “Yes, Sire!” they responded at the same time and waited for an order to come. King Bob looked at them with arms in akimbo position. “I’m bored” he started to say, but before he could finish Jerome already replied. “Do we need to entertain you?’’ he asked seriously, standing straight like a soldier.  
“Well, I actually was wondering if both of you were up for a game or something?’’ their King asked. 

The reason he asked them and didn’t order them straight away to go and play a game with him was respect. It was not that big, but there was just a difference between them getting things for him done and doing things with him. If they weren’t up to it, he wouldn’t force it. The two looked at each other shortly, not saying anything.  
Eventually Jordan shrugged and Jerome looked up again. “What did you have in mind, your majesty?’’ 

“I don’t know, let’s just go around the playground first” King Bob told them as he climbed down the jungle-gym. He looked around at the rest of his staff who were nearby, ready to jump in action if he called for them but now they were playing a light game of soccer. They seemed to have fun. Of course, he could join them, but he wanted to do something just with Jordan and Jerome. Not the whole royal court. He nodded at the two friends and motioned them to follow him. As he walked the children went aside and bowed when he came by. He ignored it and his subjects knew that he wasn’t there for anything important nor that he needed someone. So, they continued playing. 

Finally, he and his two followers reached the grass where the playing fields were. T.J and his gang were with some other fourth-graders in a kickball game with the fifth-graders. He watched it shortly, but was quickly bored by it and decided to go on. Further up were the trees forming a little forest with a hidden open place in it. The students didn’t go there so often as the rest of the playground had much more to do, but it could be nice to hang out there. “Jordan, go fetch a ball” he commanded the smallest of his two advisers and the boy ran off to the cart. 

When he came back with a proper looking kickball in his hands, he wanted to hand it over to his boss but the latter gestured that he could keep holding it. “Come, we’re going there” he told Jordan and Jerome, pointing at the small forest and to put the money where the mouth is he already walked forwards to it in a quick pass. The other two followed hastily until they were at the open place and King Bob stood still. He turned around and looked at them. They were standing next to each other, Jerome had fold his hands behind his back and Jordan was of course still holding the ball.

They were waiting on an order. That was the thing. They wouldn’t do anything until he commanded them do something, they were on duty. It was very logical. But the problem was that he now had no idea how to break that mindset for this moment and get the two in a game they would enjoy as well. Not that they were playing to please him. That they actually tried to compete against him and not let him win because he was the King. To be fair, he didn’t even have any idea on what game they could play. Of course, they had a ball, but that was only because he thought it could be useful. 

Bob looked around, trying to come with a plan of what to do. Knowing that he couldn’t wait with it as the end of the recess was also coming.


	2. Fun and thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally play a game and King Bob doesn't follow his teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...another chapter.  
> Woohoo.

With no better idea coming up, he looked at Jordan. “Throw the ball” he commanded and his Lackey followed that order. Throwing the ball in a little loop to him. He caught it and then threw it at Jerome with a grin. “Catch’’ he said while the ball was already mid-air. Jerome reacted just quick enough the get the ball before it would hit him in the face, he looked annoyed after that. He also held the ball and King Bob rolled his eyes. Did he really have to explain everything to those two? Probably yes. 

“I want to play a game of throwing the ball to each other, just throw and catch it. Nothing more. We don’t have much time for anything else’’ he explained to them and with a game as that there could be not much competing, so they wouldn’t try and let him win. It was quite a good solution, he had to admit to himself. “Yes, Sire!” they two shouted in unison. 

“Who do you want me to throw the ball to?’’ Jerome asked him. Okay, it did had some flaws maybe. “Jordan, throw it to Jordan” he replied. Jerome hurled sideways at his friend who was still standing straight next to him. Yeah, King Bob knew that he really needed to do a bit more than just telling them to throw and catch. “Listen, you are off duty now” he began to tell them. 

“Thank you Sire” Jordan said happily and the two turned around to leave. King Bob facepalmed. Of course, he couldn’t really blame them. They never were with him when they were off duty, then they would just go their own way. So, that they misunderstood him wasn’t really that weird. 

“Get back!” he called after them and both turned around at once, looking confused. “But sire, you said we were off duty?” Jordan asked him, bewildered. Robert thought for a moment about a way to explain it better to them. Perhaps he should just tell them the whole plan, because that would probably be a lot clearer. “I just want to play a game and I want you to join and that you play like you always would’’ hopefully they understood it now. Lucky enough, the two nodded. “Okay, my liege’’ they both said and created some distance between them. 

Alright, this was looking good. He crossed his arms, satisfied with the situation, when the ball suddenly came his way. King Bob stepped aside just in time and looked how the ball rolled further. “Hey, watch out” he said scowled. “Sorry, sire. I thought I had to throw the ball to you” Jordan replied. King Bob shook his head and laughed. “Yeah, you’re right’’ he admitted and ran after the ball. 

The last 10 minutes left they spend throwing the ball at each other and just having fun. It was nice, he felt happy. When Jerome lost his balance while trying to caught the ball which King Bob threw a bit too high, Jordan laughed at him. In a few seconds the two were rolling over the ground. A bit confused by this sudden development Bob stood aside, watching the friends roughhousing. Jerome held Jordan against the ground while the latter tried to break free from his grip. Jerome wasn’t planning to let go that easily King Bob saw. In the end Jordan gave up and let his arms fall on the ground. “Mercy?” he asked hopefully and Jerome stood up. 

Jordan came up with an unexpected speed and now pushed Jerome against the ground. “Got you’’ Both he and King Bob laughed and Jerome joined in, still a bit dazed. The next moment the ball rang and the two got up again, wiping the grass from their clothes. “We should do this more often” Bob said and Jordan and Jerome nodded agreeing with him. Both were out of breath but looked really happy. King Bob didn’t see them like that often. It was nice?

Well, he hoped that there weren’t any problems while he was away, but he would hear it later then. In school their ways parted as they weren’t in the same class. Jordan and Jerome both were in the same class, but he was in another. His advisers probably didn’t mind, it meant they had a break a from him during class. He chuckled by that idea as he entered the class, suddenly reminding that his crown was still outside on the jungle-gym. Ah well, he could get it when school was over.  
CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The teacher could have been speaking Chinese that afternoon, as Bob didn’t follow anything of it. Part of it was because he thought it was way too boring and not interesting at all, but he also has been somewhere else with his thoughts. He couldn’t help but think about his lackey’s as he actually realized how little he knew about them. He knew a few basic things, like birthdays and what they mainly seemed to like, but not that much about the more deeper stuff. 

It never was important to him, even when they hang out before he came king, he just never asked them much personal questions. And to be fair, both also weren’t the kind of people to open up quickly. Especially Jerome was a real closed book to say so. Often only showing little emotion, he always seemed to be good with controlling his emotions, it was hard to get a good idea of how the slim boy truly was like. Bob was sure that only his close family and Jordan knew more about Jerome than most people did. Ah well, maybe Jerome just didn’t like to talk about personal issues. King Bob knew one certain thing. Jerome hated his father. His father who he never knew. 

Deep in thought he was suddenly disturbed by the bell, who told them that school was over. Around him his classmates stood up, eager to leave. The teacher put down his pointer and Bob quickly scanned the board to see what the lesson actually was about. Something with math. He would see it in his books at home and if he didn’t get it, he would just get the help from Jordan and Jerome. They probably were handling the same thing now in their class. He threw his bag over his shoulder and followed the rest out of the classroom. Greeted formally by mostly his guards, who he simply nodded to, he headed for the playground to quickly get his crown back. Of course, he could ask someone to do it, but they all were already leaving for the busses or their bikes. And he was able to do this himself anyways. 

When going to his bus who was lucky enough still waiting, he looked around swiftly to see if the two advisers were still around somewhere, but he didn’t see him in the forming crowd of students. They probably already left. He could call them tonight if he needed them. The playground king entered the bus, leaving his kingdom behind to go to the reign of his mothers and sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both the ideas that King Bob has two mothers and Jerome doesn't know his father are based on other people's headcanons.


	3. A prince and a lackey's brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo. Robert's dog from ''Officer Mikey'' is here.  
> Oh and my kind of oc Pierre is as well. Anyways, King Bob is simply Robert now and like every other kid, he needs to listen to his mother.

When he was done with the laundry outside, Robert heard one of his two mothers calling from inside. Simone needed him for another chore he guessed. With a sigh and slumped shoulders he walked to the house, to see what she needed from him. She stood there waiting for him, holding Prince’s leash. Prince was sitting next to her, his tongue hanging from his mouth as he panted. “Prince needs to go for a walk, take him with you. And while you’re doing that, go by the supermarket to get some things” Simone told him as she handed him a little shopping list. Okay then. He wasn’t going to complain about it to her, he loved his life too much for that. 

Prince was pulling the leash and Bob could barely keep up with him. Since he got the dog as a young puppy from T.J, his new pet has grown quickly over the next few months. But he was still young and still not fully grown. When he came home with Prince that afternoon, he needed to gather courage to ask if he could keep him. Simone was first reluctant about it, but Rebecca and Sheila had already fallen in love with the puppy. It was three against one after that and Simone gave in eventually. He could keep the dog, if he cared for it. Bob agreed with that, happy that he could keep him. 

Bob looked at Prince who was trying to catch and eat a butterfly. He got him from T.J because he wanted a friend, a real friend. Not people who just acted that they liked him because he was the king, but someone from who he knew they really meant it. He never really had friends, before he became king he was always busy with pulling pranks and annoying others. Making friends, it just wasn’t that important to him.  
  
In fact, the only two he sometimes hanged out with were Jordan and Jerome. Two best friends who always were together, somewhere in third grade they had followed him when he was setting up a prank. The two already learned from his antics(like most of the school had and wanted to be aware of what he was going to do. He saw them and asked them for help. Hoping that they would be saved from the prank then, they agreed to helping him. The prank was a success. After that, both hang around him more and he talked to them about his plans. Sometimes they would gave him tips or tell him if they weren’t sure if it would work. He wouldn’t always listen. 

But…He never saw them really as friends. Just helpers. Were they actually friends? When exactly was you friends with someone? He didn’t have the answer to it and he decided to let it go when he reached the supermarket. Dogs weren’t allowed inside, so he tied Prince to a pole and got the shopping list from his pocket. Lucky enough it wasn’t much. They never asked many groceries from him, since he wouldn’t be able to take that all with him. When inside he scanned the list; milk, butter, salad and apples. That was all. Before he left, Simone had given him a twenty. He was sure he would have enough with that. In fact, he could probably buy something extra for himself. 

When he had gathered all the groceries in his basket, he quickly went to the candy aisle, got a bag of chocolates there and then decided to pay. Prince was probably getting impatient. After he got the groceries in a bag and his change back, he looked outside to see if Prince was still there. (It wouldn’t be the first time Prince somehow freed himself). He lucky enough was and there was someone else with him, crouched and petting him. Robert recognized the boy quickly enough, as he realized Jerome was petting his dog. What was he doing here? 

Bob walked towards the two and Jerome stood up, turning around. “Good afternoon, sire” he greeted formally. Bob just nodded. “What are you doing here?” he asked, although it wasn’t really his business maybe. Jerome looked sideways while he replied. “Pierre wanted to hang out with his friends and mom wanted him to take me with him’’. Robert followed Jerome’s gaze and saw indeed the boy’s older brother with some other teenagers. “So, why you’re not with him then?” he asked slowly as he looked back at his lackey who shrugged. “According to him, mom only told him to take me with him, not to keep me with him’’ he responded. Bob couldn’t help but burst in laughter at that. Jerome chuckled as well. Prince looked at them both, curious about the funny noise they made. He loudly barked, trying to get attention from his boss. Robert petted him on his head, calming the dog. 

Pierre had heard the barking and came over to them. “Robert, nice to see you here” he approached and crossed his arms. “Mom still finds it hard to believe that Jerome is perfectly able to take care of himself” he started right away. “To be fair, I think he is even better at it than I am” he joked about it and Jerome grinned at his older, but only slightly bigger brother. “Maybe I should keep an eye on you then’’. Robert looked at the two, surprised by the way they acted together. Well, more surprised by the way Jerome acted. It was strange, but funny. “That will probably be very boring” Pierre replied back and Jerome shrugged his shoulders. “I’m used to that”. Yeah, he was used to that, Robert knew, knowing what he meant with it. Although he didn’t seem to mean it in a bad way. 

“Anyways, may I leave Jerome with you? I’m sure mom wouldn’t mind that” Pierre suddenly asked him. The king looked at his righthand man who was looking with a very neutral face at him, waiting for an answer. “Um…sure?’’ Robert replied hesitantly. “If you want?’’ he asked Jerome. Jerome was officially off duty now and Robert didn’t really need him for anything. The boy nodded. “Fine with me”. And that was that. Robert freed Prince, who was really happy about that, said bye against Pierre and they parted ways. Jerome followed him from behind. Like he did most of the time actually. 

After a while Bob got tired of the footsteps behind him and stopped. Too abruptly apparently, because Jerome bumped against his back. Bob almost lost his balance, but after a few steps he was able to fully get back on his feet. “Sorry my majesty” Jerome apologized hasty, a tone of worry in his voice. “I wasn’t really paying attention”. His king shook his head. “It’s fine, but can you walk next to me?” going back to why he stopped in the first place. “Yes, sire”. “And leave the formalities aside, for now” Robert added, a bit annoyed by it. He liked hearing those things, but now it felt a bit weird. They weren’t at the playground and he wasn’t dressed up as a king. And, if he was honest, he would actually like to be addressed more as a friend. Although he didn’t want to admit that. 

“At once, my liege!”  
“This is going to be hard for you, isn’t it?’’  
“I’m afraid so, si-Bob’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pierre is surely coming back, but this is all for now.


	4. Homework and more difficult stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't you hate doing homework? I do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short this time, sorry about that.

Bob opened the door and detached the leash from Prince’s collar. When freed, Prince dashed forwards to Sheila who just was home as well. She squatted to greet him as he happily licked her face. Bob looked at it shortly before hanging up the leash on the coat rack and walking further, Jerome still following him from behind while carrying the groceries. He had walked next to his king, but eventually he slowed down and ended up behind again. In the meantime, he even got the bag from Bob, who just gave it to him without thinking. 

Bob knew that his plan was going to take some effort, though he wasn’t going to give up that easily. To be fair, he himself also needed to change a few things in his way of acting. Be more approachable was an example for that. Not only for them, but maybe also for his subjects. He was sure that it would work out somehow anyways. 

Jerome put the bag on the counter and already started unpacking it. With only a few things he was done quickly and then began to put the groceries in the right places. He was used to this kitchen and knew where he had to be. Which probably wasn’t that strange, considering that he often was here and King Bob of course asked him to get things from him. Mostly food and drink. Sheila and Bob both watched him. “Nice, having a personal help” Sheila remarked, looking at her little brother. Bob sniffed at that and shrugged. “I didn’t tell him to do it, he just does it from himself”. It wasn’t really his fault, right?  
  
“Ah well, just don’t let Simone see it” Sheila said and she left to go to her room. Jerome was finished in the meantime and looked at Bob. “What is the plan, my liege?” he asked. Bob rolled his eyes, the ‘not using of the royal addressing’ also didn’t go really well. He gave up on that point, maybe more luck next time. “Let’s go upstairs, I need some help with my homework” he decided and already turned around to go to his room.  
“Very well” Jerome replied. Bob glanced over at him, surprised to not hear ‘my liege’ or anything like that. Eh, he probably just forgot it or didn’t think it was important to use it there. Speaking the truth, he also didn’t do it the whole time. Because that was probably also going to be annoying to himself. 

Bob got his books and notebooks from his table and threw them on the bed. Jerome scanned the items quickly before looking up at Bob again. “Where exactly do you need help with, sire?” he asked in a serious tone, like he was a teacher wanting to give you extra explanation. “I don’t get the English grammar we learned this week” King Bob told him, already getting the shivers thinking about it. It was so unclear and strange. “The perfect tense?” Jerome asked him. His class probably had the same topic to learn now. “Yeah, I get the basics, but I’m really confused on when to use it”. It was probably stupid, since it actually was supposed to be something they used daily. He could use it daily, but when he had to think about it, he just really started to doubt his answers. “Alright, sire” Jerome agreed to take a look at the English book. 

After a while King Bob finally started to understand it and when Jerome told him that his next answer was totally right, he did a little victory dance in his head. “Amazing’’ he cheered and then took up the book to lay it away. He was done with this now and he also had another problem on his hands. “So, next one is math” he said while reaching over for the book. “I’m afraid I can’t help you with that, my liege” Jerome interrupted him. “I’m also having trouble with the sums of this week” he continued, looking a bit ashamed of it. 

It didn’t really matter to King Bob, he understood perfectly that his staff were also still learning the things. “Jordan seems to get it, but he has some other stuff to do today and I don’t think he is already done with that”. That explained why Jerome wasn’t hanging out with Jordan. He kind of wondered what stuff exactly, but didn’t want to be too nosy about that, so he didn’t go in on that. “Very well, I guess I can ask my mothers for that one then”. “Is there anything else, my liege? Otherwise I should probably head home” Jerome asked him. King Bob got the hint in it. “Yeah sure, you can leave” he mumbled, a bit disappointing that his lackey seemed so eager to leave. “Thank you, sire” the boy stood up and moved towards the door, but halfway he turned around again. 

“Are you sure it’s okay?’’. Robert sighed shortly. “Yeah, it’s fine. I understand that you rather be at home doing your own stuff instead of helping me”. For a moment, Jerome seemed to be hesitating, but he eventually turned back and left the room without a goodbye. Well, that was that. Bob let himself fall on the bed, between all the stuff that was still laying there and looked at his ceiling. Downstairs he heard his mother greeting Jerome and the opening and closing of the front door. 

Why was it so difficult to just make friends with someone? Why couldn’t he change his ways of acting for once? 

At the moment he heard footsteps coming in his room, he looked up, a bit too hopefully. Maybe Jerome had come back for some reason? But it was only Prince, looking cheerful at him. “Well, I guess I got you then” Bob joked as Prince jumped on his bed and laid down on his owner who started to pet him. Thankful again that he got Prince in his life now. You know what, he wasn’t going to give up that easily. Jerome was maybe a bit difficult, but perhaps he had more luck with Jordan instead. He seemed to be more approachable anyways and if he was friends with Jordan, Jerome wouldn’t be a problem anymore. He hoped.


	5. A sudden fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First drama is here. Like the title already says, it's a good old fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short again, sorry about that.

CH5  
The next day he didn’t see both Jordan or Jerome that morning, which was a bit strange, considering that they would often go to see him before the lessons began. There was no sign of the two however, but he decided to let it flee. Maybe they were late today or something got in the way. He would see them during recess, today they worked the first recess but were off duty during the second. He probably was going to hear if something went wrong this morning. Perhaps someone got a problem for them and they would bring it to him later. They did check for any troubles to report to King Bob. Yeah, that was probably it. When the bell rang, he forgot about it and followed the rest of the children to class. 

He still had no idea how he managed to survive school, but somehow he made it out alive again. It felt like the call of freedom when that lovely ringing sound of the bell came. Alright, time to get his crown and cape and rule his kingdom. The members of his staff who were also in his class and on duty that recess already went away to get his throne and gather the rest. He waited for them at the exit to the playground. It didn’t take long lucky enough and soon enough they were standing by the stairs holding his famous throne. But when he took a quick look to check his men, he right away saw not one of the royal advisers. Where were those two hanging out? He could believe one was maybe sick, but both? 

“Where are Jordan and Jerome?” he asked to a guard who was in the same class with them. The guard, a boy with black hair and a black vest wearing a watch, answered him. “They…they had a fight, sire” he said, it sounded like he didn’t believe it himself and Bob couldn’t either. Jordan and Jerome had a fight? Well, that was the first time. At least, that he could remember. They could sometimes have a little disagreement, but it never came to a fight. He was actually quite sure they couldn’t fight. “Okay, thank David” he approved of the guard’s help and then climb into his throne. When he sat the four carriers got up and started to walk towards the jungle-gym.

“Does any of you have any idea where they are right now?” he asked all of the staff who was with him. He heard some mumbling and debate beneath him, but David also replied on this one. “Jordan ran away when the bell rang, Jerome stayed in the classroom. But we needed to go to you, so we don’t know. Sorry, your majesty”. King Bob nodded. Well, he was sure that at least one of them would come to do their duty, probably Jerome. Then he could ask him more about it. 

He was right, Jerome was the one who came to him. One of his guards brought his attention to it as he pointed at the boy walking fast towards the jungle-gym. He didn’t look happy…at all. King Bob began to sit straight in his throne as he heard Jerome climbing up the runges and soon his upper body appeared. “I’m sorry for the inconvenient, my liege” he said in a monotone voice as he got on the platform. “Something..” he paused at that shortly, seemingly looking for the right words. “..came through” he finished. “I know, you and Jordan had a fight” Bob replied, a bit annoyed by the fact that Jerome didn’t want to tell him just that. The boy seemed a bit shocked by his reply and he glanced over at David. “Um, yes. But it’s not important” he tried to ensure his boss. “Well, okay then. Where is Jordan, he should also be here” Bob commented in a bit of a sly way. He was wondering what Jerome’s answer on that would be. 

“I don’t know, sire” was the simple reply. Bob could hear he was annoyed by that question. Wow, something really was wrong between those two. Jerome didn’t want to talk about it, that was clear. “He has duty this recess, go and get him” he ordered Jerome, a little plan began to form in the back of his head. “Can’t someone…” Jerome tried, but stopped when his king gave him the glare. “At once, sire!” he called and left the place again. When Bob heard him land on the ground he stood up himself and looked at his staff. “Stay here, tell anyone who comes that I’m busy right now and keep it quiet around here” he told them. He planned on going down, but hesitated and then took of his crown which he put on his throne. It was a bit too notable for what he was planning. 

He almost lost Jerome out of his sight, but lucky enough caught a glimpse of him going into the school. Ignoring everyone greetings and gasps as they realised the king came by and ran after the boy. In school he lost him again, but lucky enough heard the quick and light footsteps going further up in the hallway. When going around the corner he saw Jerome heading for the library. Did he expect to find Jordan there or was he just going to spend some time there and then pretend he couldn’t find Jordan? No, that wasn’t something Jerome would do. Even if he didn’t like the task he got, he would still do it. Bob hoped that he was right about Jordan being there then, as he continued to follow his adviser. 

Jerome suddenly turned around and Bob could only just in time hide go inside an open classroom. He looked through the little window in the open door to see Jerome look around him suspicious. Was he able to see King Bob? It didn’t seem like, as he went on his way again. Well, that was close. When he thought the coast was clear, he left the classroom again and went to the library himself. Hoping not to lose Jerome again. 

“King Bob wants you to come” he heard behind one of the bookcases. So, Jordan was here. Bob quickly walked over to it and stood behind it, listening to the two boys at the other side. “What about you?’’ came Jordan’s grumbling reply. Bob could hear that he was sitting on the ground. “That’s not important for now” Jerome scoffed. The tension between them was cutting the air in the library and Bob noticed that he felt uncomfortable with it. What did even happened? “Tell him I’m not available now” Jordan said hastily and it seemed like he was standing up now. When Bob could hear him starting to walk away, his breath stoked for a moment. He hoped Jordan wouldn’t see him. 

But it didn’t come so far as Jerome tried to stop his friend. “This is exactly the problem, you letting your feelings come first” he almost shouted. Bob could hear Jordan turn around. “Well, sorry that I’m not a perfect servant like you are” he shot back, it sounded like he was about to cry. “Just try to be more professional for once”. Alright, this was going too far. They were almost shouting at each other in the library. It was time to make himself known to them. While Jordan was still thinking about a reply Bob stepped around the bookcase and looked at the two with his hands in his sides. 

“Sire!” they both shouted simultaneously, surprised by his sudden appearance. Well, at least they still did that talking together at the same time thing. “What is this all about?” he demanded to know. The two looked away from him, but he saw the frustration in both of them. Jordan already had tears in his eyes and he seemed to find it difficult to keep it dry. “He was being very unreasonable when I told him we should go to see you” Jerome started, but was cut off by his, hopefully, friend. “I said I needed to bring a note to Miss Lemon” he explained to King Bob. That actually sounded like a good reason to not immediately come to him. What exactly was Jerome’s problem with that? 

“That wasn’t the problem, the thing you added after that was” Jerome complained further against Jordan. King Bob wondered what he added. Jordan rolled his eyes and scoffed. “I only told you I wasn’t feeling really up to it today, nothing more”. He wasn’t feeling up to being on duty or just the whole day? Bob looked back at Jerome who replied annoyed. “You were letting your feelings get in the way”.  
  
Both were pretty good at hiding their feelings most of the time, only showing slight annoyance or fear sometimes. Jerome was only better at it than Jordan and the latter could sometimes lose control over his emotions. But that never happened when they were working for him, at least, not that he noticed it. He mostly just heard it later or saw it happening. Was Jerome maybe afraid that Jordan wouldn’t be able to control his emotions while being on duty? Right now, it looked like that was already going to happen. 

Although he kind of already expected it to happen, feeling the tension around them, it still was pretty unforeseen when Jordan suddenly stomped with his foot on the ground. “WHY ARE WE EVEN FRIENDS?!” he bellowed against Jerome and then ran away in a fit of anger, leaving the library. Bob looked at Jerome, who was looking shocked. But quickly enough he shook his head shortly and stood in the position of royal adviser. “I don’t think he is able to do his work now, but I am” he said extremely calm considering what just happened. Bob frowned at him and the boy seemed to be taken a bit aback by this. 

“None of you will be on duty again until you both make up again” he ordered him. “But sire…”Jerome sputtered, clearly not agreeing with the decision. “Am I clear?”. His lackey looked away shortly and sighed. “Yes sire”. Bob nodded. “You can leave now. Try to make up with Jordan fast, if you want your job back” he finally decided and Jerome walked away. He looked…ashamed? 

If Jordan came back to him, he would tell him the same thing. It may seemed a bit strange, to just tell the two that they were pretty much free until they made up, but he knew what he was doing. First off, their jobs as royal advisers was their pride and they didn’t want to just lose that and second, not having each other, it was probably going to be difficult for them to spend their free time. Yes, it was a good idea. 

He just hoped that it helped as he returned back to the playground and his throne were the rest of his staff was still waiting. When he sat back in his throne he quickly scanned the playground to see if he could find them. Jerome was hanging by the basketball courts, watching a game between Lawson and his friends and T.J’s famous gang. He was too far away for Bob to see his expression. Jordan was sitting against the school’s wall, fidgeting with something and just looking at the playing children.

It didn’t seem like both of the two were planning on approaching the other any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gang is coming soon


	6. The Gang and much more going on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just continue the drama...

The game was finally over and, like always, Lawson and his friends were defeated again. The fifth graders weren’t too happy with it and they walked away frustrated. Vince laughed at them, still celebrating his victory. T.J looked around and saw how the spectators slowly left to do their own stuff. Some of the fourth graders were still cheering a bit, like it was the match of the century, but most of the children were already gone. 

His eye fell shortly on a sixth grader who’s eyes were quickly going over the basket court, before they met T.J’s and stayed locked in them. T.J felt a bit uncomfortable with Jerome staring at him like that, but before he could turn away his head himself, Jerome already turned away and disappeared between the other children. Alright, that was weird. Also weird was that he was alone, he didn’t see Jordan anywhere around and the two mostly hung out together. By the way, weren’t they supposed to be on duty right now? He wasn’t completely sure, but most Thursday’s mornings they were actually with King Bob. Maybe they were, but Jerome was just doing a check-up with the playground. That was pretty common. 

He had no idea why he was even wondering about that, they weren’t his problem and when Spinelli called his name he quickly dismissed it in his head to join his friends. “We’re going to Old Rusty” Vince said, pointing at the jungle-gym behind him. “The last one there is a teacher’s pet!” he shouted next and already started to run himself. “Hey!” Spinelli protested indignantly and followed him. Quickly enough, the rest also followed. It was no wonder that Vince won, but they weren’t really sure about who ended last. Both Gretchen and Gus actually arrived at the same time. But that didn’t matter, after all, it was just some fun and they weren’t a teacher’s pet. The six friends started to climb on Old Rusty, of course looking out for other kids who were playing on it. 

When they were up the platform where the slide was, T.J took that change to sit down on the edge and look over the place. He understood why King Bob preferred the other jungle-gym as his lair, because apart from being above everyone else, you could also see the children good from high places like the jungle-gyms. Mikey came to sit next to him, his legs dangling over the edge. “It’s such a beautiful day” he sighed, admiring the weather. “Everything seems to be in perfect harmony today” he continued, the peaceful dreamer in him coming out again. T.J nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. It’s quite perfect” he said dreamily, feeling almost at peace with the world around him. “Um, I won’t be really sure about that” Gretchen suddenly interrupted them. 

The leader of the gang stood up and looked at Gretchen. “What do you mean?”. Was Randall snitching on someone again for no reason or were the bullies bothering some poor kid. “Look over there” Gretchen said, pointing at someone. He recognized Jordan, who was standing against the wall. But what was wrong with that? “Jordan? He seems fine to me?” it was too much of a distance to read his face clearly. 

“When I was in the library to bring back my book I saw Jordan looking quite upset” Gretchen started to explain. “Jerome came in later” she paused shortly, as she hang on the railing. “I overheard them when I left the library. It sounded like they were having a fight. King Bob was also there, but he didn’t see me” she concluded. So, Jordan and Jerome were having a fight? The two were good friends and T.J couldn’t remember seeing them being upset with each other. But friends could sometimes have a fight, just as long as they made it up again. 

When The Diggers did split up, the other children have been very bothered by it. As Sam was digging everywhere without any direction and Dave bossed the other kids around, telling them how to do the things they did. Even if they knew perfectly how to do it, most likely better than him. The gang had to intervene with that fight, otherwise the playground would soon look worse than the dark side of the moon. Lucky enough, they were able to get the two friends back together. 

But that was the only time the playground and other kids were heavily affected by a fight between friends and the six friends didn’t normally interfere with fights, unless it became unbearable and everyone was having problems with it or if it affected one of them. 

Jordan and Jerome, although being the royal advisers, didn’t have much effect on the playground and a fight between them most likely wouldn’t be a problem. Only annoying for King Bob and maybe the rest of the royal court. “They’ll be fine, I think” T.J said, not thinking it would be that big of a problem. “Even though I can’t remember them fighting” he mumbled in himself as he wondered where Jerome could be now. Maybe he was in the small forest or behind the school. Not that it really mattered to them though. 

“When I was King.. Well, you know about that” Gus spoke a bit uncertain, reminding himself and his friends of his tyranny when King Bob had pointed him as his replacement for a few days. The others chuckled a bit, already forgiven their friend for that. “They were really close to each other, even finishing each other sentences” Gus went on. The small boy adjusted his glasses for a second, before continuing what he was saying. “They…really had each other” he finished. Mikey nodded at that. “Those two go through a lot, I think. And they both know the best how the other feels, so that creates a special bond” he added. T.J thought about it for a moment, what Mikey said could be very true. 

“Why are we talking about those two goons?” Spinelli suddenly demanded to know and the rest looked her way. “They are just King Bob’s lapdogs”. She truly couldn’t understand why in King Morty’s name they were having a conversation about the royal advisers, only because they seemed to have a fight. Recess was almost over and she knew a better way to spend the remaining time. “Come on, let’s pull a prank on the Ashley’s” she encouraged the rest and already went of the slide herself. The others laughed and followed her, forgetting about Jordan and Jerome. 

They rolled over the ground from the uncontrollable laughing as the four mean girls ran screaming away from their clubhouse. That simple joke with the fake spiders always worked. “That was amazing” Spinelli wheezed, as she wiped a tear from her eye corner. They calmed down in the meantime and sat on the grass, still hiding behind the bushes. “It’s no surprise that you’re the Prankster Prince, T.J” Vince said, having his breath back to normal first. “You’re a real talent” Gus added on that, admiring the pranks T.J was able to pull. T.J was about to reply to that, when a big shadow blocked out the sun and he felt someone grabbing him by the shoulder. “Detweiler! Detention now!” Miss Finster almost shouted in his voice as he turned around. Behind her the Ashley’s were giggling. “This whomps” he scoffed as Miss Finster brought him to the school. Recess would be over in 15 minutes anyways, but he had to spend that time in the canteen. 

When going through the swinging doors he immediately noticed that he wasn’t alone there. Much to his surprise Jordan was also sitting at one of the tables. He looked angered as he was leaning on his elbow, for a short moment he looked sideways at T.J but then focused his gaze on the window again. Miss Finster escorted the prankster to the same table and motioned at him to sit. He followed her order, not wanting to make her more angry. When he sat, he saw that Jordan’s knuckles were bandaged for some reason. Jordan looked away, clearly not happy with the company. T.J decided to ignore him then as well. But as not even five minutes were over, he was bored out of his mind and too curious. “Why are you here?” he asked, before he could even stop himself. “Silence!” Finster yelled at him and he looked quickly at the table. When Miss Finster picked up her newspaper again, he took that change to look back at Jordan. 

“I smashed one of the mirrors at the restroom” Jordan whispered back, probably only telling it to keep T.J quiet. It had the opposite effect. “You did what!?” T.J gasped loudly, standing up in surprise. “Detweiler! One last change, otherwise you’ll have detention next recess as well, the whole recess” Miss Finster bellowed angry at him and T.J sat down again, not wanting to lose his recess. He decided to keep silent for the remaining minutes, not taking any risks. When this was over, he would quickly check the boy’s restroom, as he was very curious to that smashed window. How angry was Jordan even? Maybe that fight was going to have bigger consequences than he first thought. 

He almost jumped up when the bell rang, eager to see his friends again and even to go the class. Everything much better than sitting here in this awkward silence. Jordan also stood up, but he didn’t look so happy, what probably wasn’t that big of a surprise. “Detweiler, go to your class. Lockman, you’re coming with me” Finster told both boys. So, Jordan’s surname was Lockman? Well, you learn something new every day. He felt kind of sorry for the boy when he saw him walking after Miss Finster with slumped shoulders. But breaking a window was worse than pulling a prank. Maybe he even would be expelled for that, although T.J hoped not for the sixth grader. 

In class his concentration was lower than normally, as he couldn’t keep his mind of Jordan and Jerome. That was a first time. When he checked out the restroom, Hank was still cleaning the shards. The remaining part of the mirror was still on the wall, only with a hole in it. Not even that big. They probably would replace it soon enough. 

He also wondered what King Bob thought of all this, did he have any problems with his two advisers fighting or didn’t it really matter to him? He was friends with the playground King, so he could always ask. Yeah, he would just ask him next recess, if he wasn’t busy. 

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Jordan was in the Principal’s office, looking shyly at his hands. Fidgeting with the bandage on his right hand. It still hurt a bit, but not that much. “You have caused damage, but since this is your first time, we will not take heavy measures for it. The school is insured enough to pay for that mirror and we’ll let it go for now” Prickly told him. He looked up, was he really coming away with it so easily? He was sure he would be expelled now. “Thank you, sir” he whispered softly. “But I want to know why you did it” the Principal demanded. Jordan knew that he should have seen that coming. To be fair, he didn’t even know himself. He only went to the toilet to have a bit of quiet around him and to think about what even happened that morning. 

Somehow, his anger had only become worse and in a blind act of anger he delivered a blow against the mirror with his fist and broke it. The shards cut in his hands and he was just standing there, with the blood flowing over his fingers and between the glass that fell on the floor. Almost in shock, until Hank ran inside, with Miss Finster behind him. Only when they were at the nurse, he came back to his sentences and realized what he just did. 

“I was…mad” he concluded after his thoughts and told Prickly that as the reason behind the broken mirror. Who only nodded at that, looking a bit worried at Jordan. “But I’m fine now” Jordan tried to assure the adult. Alright, that was a lie. He wasn’t fine. Not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the gang finally being here as well?


	7. A particular lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are trying to enjoy their lunches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took long...

King Bob has been surprised to meet Jordan in the hallway when he went to the restrooms. The other boy came from the principle and didn’t see him in time, so they crashed into each other. Jordan was first angry at him, but when he saw who it was, he was sputtering his apologies. Bob didn’t really listen to it, not that caring about it. He was more interested about the bandage around Jordan’s hand. When he saw him in the library this morning, he didn’t have it yet. So, that meant that he somehow wounded himself during school. 

“What happened?” King Bob asked, pointing at the hand. Jordan looked at it and shrugged his shoulders. “Just some stupid accident, nothing important”. Bob had a feeling that he was lying, but he decided to let go for now. “Anyways, good that I see you again. Both you and Jerome are off duty until you make up” he changed the topic and told Jordan his decision quickly, because he still needed to go the toilet. “That’s good…” the smaller boy mumbled. “I need to go to class now…Sire’’. Bob nodded and Jordan continued his way, disappearing around the corner. Bob ran to the toilet.

One of the mirrors was missing and now he couldn’t help but wonder if Jordan’s injured hand had anything to do with it. The lackey did sometimes have fits of anger, but they were never that big and he was easily calmed down again. But maybe with everything going on, he just wasn’t able to control himself? How many boys and maybe even girls already knew of the missing mirror in the boys restrooms? Those things would go around the school in no time and before you knew, kids would have their own theories about what happened. Strange theories sometimes. 

The time flew for the rest of the remaining hours and quick enough the bell rang and it was lunchtime. Good, he was getting hungry. When leaving the class, two of his guards walked next to him. They were the ones who would sit with him during lunch and protect him. Of course, they would also eat themselves, since they would need to. He wasn’t that big of a monster. 

It was crowded in the canteen, like always actually, but he couldn’t help but search for his two advisers. Did they already make up in class? He sure hoped so, to be fair, he kind of missed them this morning during recess. And…he felt bad for them, actually. When joining the line for the food, he saw Jordan some places before him. He looked calmed down by now and was actually talking with another sixth grader. When Bob took a look at his tray, he did see that the boy only had a few little things. Well, maybe he wasn’t hungry. 

“Excuse me, but could you please make a choice?” the voice of the lunch lady yanked him from his thoughts and he looked at her. She was looking impatient. Of course, she was right. He decided on mashed potatoes and a tuna salad with orange juice. Simple, but enough to fill the stomach. His guards also got their food and they went to an empty table. While eating from the potatoes, he was still looking around for Jordan and Jerome. Jordan was sitting with some other sixth graders who were also in his class and seemed to listen to their stories. He was hiding his hand under the table, Bob saw, he probably didn’t want to be confronted by it the whole time. 

Jerome just finished getting his lunch and was looking around for a place to sit. The King saw how his gaze remained on Jordan for a few seconds, but then he turned away and actually joined Lawson and his friends. Who were quite surprised to see the royal adviser seating himself at their table without saying anything. Alright, they didn’t make up, that was clear. 

Tired of the trouble he have found himself in, although not that much lucky enough, Bob chose to not interfere with it any longer and to let them solve it themselves. Which they were perfectly able to do so. He concentrated on his lunch, wanting to finish it before recess began. His two guards were quietly eating theirs already, but ready to jump in action if there was an emergency. It did seem calm enough and unless someone thought he was funny and started a food fight or something like that, it didn’t look like there would be anything to worry about right now. 

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The only reason Jerome joined Lawson’s gang during the lunch was because he didn’t see another empty place quick enough and he didn’t want to go and search for a better place. Of course, he saw that the table where Jordan was seated also had a place left, but there was no way he would go and sit there. He was still mad at his friend, ex-friend, and joining him would be crazy stuff. It was worse enough that they had to sit next to each other in class already. It was their normal places and if they didn’t have a fight, he of course wouldn’t mind it. In fact, to be honest, he quite liked to sit next to his friend and colleague. However, that wasn’t the case anymore. 

Lost in thought, he only half listened to the conversation between Lawson and Jocko, not really interested in it, but maybe they said something important what he needed to know. Then he could tell King Bob when he turned his decision back and Jerome could work for him again. He was sure King Bob would change his mind quickly enough and get the most professional of his two advisers back and Jerome wanted to be fully ready when that moment came, to show his boss that he was worthy of his job, even when working alone. 

“I still wonder what happened to that mirror’’ Lawson said and Jerome looked up. Where was he talking about? “What mirror?”. Lawson fixed his gaze at Jerome, a bit surprised. “Didn’t you hear? In the boys restrooms one of the mirrors is missing” he explained the last rumor to Jerome. “I heard someone broke it” Buster joined them. Jerome raised an eyebrow at that, why would someone randomly break a mirror? What did you even gain from that? All of sudden he had a very bad premonition about this all as he remembered the bandage Jordan was wearing around his righthand. _"Sweet Mike’’_. That couldn’t be true, right? 

“I need to go, thanks for the hospitality” he told the group of friends as he stood up, suddenly being in a hurry. He took his almost empty tray and disposed of it by the right place, then he made his way towards Jordan who was unsuspecting and just eating his food. Jerome touched his shoulder and the boy turned around to see who was behind him. The others at the table gasped simultaneously when they saw Jerome, knowing rather well about the fight between the two friends. 

Jordan frowned at him. “What do you want?’’ he asked through gritted teeth, clearly not waiting on the company of the other. “To talk with you, in private” Jerome mumbled back, grasping Jordan’s shoulder. He had a feeling everyone was watching, but that was most likely not true. Only the children at this table. Jordan looked down for a moment, as he had to think about what to do. “Fine” he said and stood up to follow Jerome to the hallway. 

“Did you break it?” Jerome asked it straight away, a bit too straight away maybe, as Jordan looked perplexed at him. “Did I break what?...” his unwanted interlocutor rolled his eyes. “The mirror, did you break the mirror?” he asked again, now with the object he meant. Jordan looked away from him, suddenly looking very shy and ashamed. “Yes” he almost whispered softly as he fidgeted with his bandage. Jerome took his hand to make him stop doing that. He expected that Jordan would pull back his hand, but he didn’t. Instead, he looked at him with his hazel eyes, who were notable sparkly. It looked...cute. 

“Why did you do it?” Jerome interrogated further, trying to hide the worry in his voice as much as possible. Jordan did pull his hand back now as he was thinking about his reply. “I was mad. I couldn’t control myself and it just happened” he eventually told, yet sounding unsure about it himself. A silence fell between the two, which was only disturbed by the muttering from the canteen. It was strange and uneasy. Jerome wanted to say something, but his mind was blank. 

The happenings of the morning seemed to so far away now. He was not the person to hold a grudge, (If he were, working for Bob would have a lot more difficult with all those grudges he would have). So why couldn’t he just make up? Because he was too proud. He always has been the proud type, always holding his head high and acting like he was superior. This has been that way since he became the royal adviser. He had expected so much respect and admiration from everyone. The truth was a big smack in the face. 

He still had his friends, but now he was trying to push away the one who understood him the best, who often went through the same problems. The one he has been so close with since kindergarten. And he didn’t even know why. Even he did understand that this wasn’t about pride or jobs anymore. In fact, he rather had his friend back than his job. 

“Jordan” he started, finally breaking that silence. “I’m sorry” he added right away, not wanting to make a big fuss out of it. Jordan looked up, surprised and taken back by this sudden apologize. “Really?” he asked nervously, as he was almost holding his breath. “Yes, I was being stupid this morning and you didn’t deserve that treatment you got from me” Jerome explained. “It was wrong of me to…say those things. Can you forgive me?”. Now he was the one holding his breath and not only almost. He would fully understand it if Jordan didn’t forgive him, not so soon at least. 

So yeah, it was quite a surprise when he got hugged. Thunderstruck he looked down at his friend who was holding him tight, hanging against him. Well, that was a yes, he guessed. It wasn’t really the look for two professional royal advisers, but, he thought as he hugged back, it did fell nice.

They broke apart after a little while. He looked down at his friend, who was smiling at him. Of course, he smiled back. Until they both burst out into laughter, only to be interrupted by the bell. “Let’s not do that again, okay?” Jordan proposed as he was still trying to catch his breath back. “Fighting? Sure” Jerome simply replied as he hold onto his friend’s shoulder. Although he knew that this probably wouldn’t be their last fight, but that was just part of life, wasn’t it? Huh, listen to him. He was almost sounding like Guru Kid, he only had to use a different wording then.

“But you do need to tell me more about what exactly happened to your hand” Jerome demanded as he saw bandage again and remembered it. Jordan just shrugged. “That was actually all what happened, I smashed a mirror and some glass got stuck in my hand” he admitted, chuckling a bit. He probably was done with it and Jerome chose to not talk about it anymore. 

The doors finally swung open and a whole flow of children were coming from the canteen, so they stood a bit against the wall, letting everyone pass. They were waiting for someone and they would not go outside before everything was also settled with him again. 

So when a familiar crown-like helmet was to be seen above the heads of everyone, they stood straight, waiting for the bearer of it to show up before them. Jerome just hoped that he would accept them fully back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...I wasn't planning on keeping this fight the whole story. But there will be more about it anyways.


	8. Back To Recess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still having this writers block...so just a short thingie

Ch8   
King Bob has been quite shocked to see Jerome suddenly walking past him and he followed the boy with his eyes. A bigger surprise was it when the other ended up at the table Jordan was seated at. Bob saw that the two were talking, although only short, but he couldn’t hear it from his place. The next moment Jordan stood up and they disappeared into the hallway. Were they going to make it up again? He sure hoped so, but he was still a bit nervous that it would only become worse. 

Well, he guessed, time would tell, hopefully soon enough. He probably shouldn’t bother them anyways, the tension between the two friends was probably already bad enough without him meddling with it. And he wanted to finish his lunch in peace, that was also a reason he decided to stay seated. If it became worse, he would just lock them up in a room until they had to make up again. He couldn’t help but grin by that thought, of course he wasn’t going to lock them up if they could drink each other blood. He rather kept them alive. Bob decided to just see what he could eventually do if they didn’t solve it, maybe even nothing at all. 

However when the well-known sound of the bell ended the lunchtime he couldn’t help but wanting to go see if everything was alright with Jordan and Jerome. It was a pity that his two guards retained him a bit until the crowds of leaving children had become less. Then again, it was kind of part of their job and he couldn’t blame them for wanting to do it good. But when it finally calmed down around them, he saw his change and started walking with the ending flow. The guards followed him quickly. 

They were waiting on him. That was good news, right? King Bob almost rushed forwards towards them, but was able maintain his coolness. “Are the problems between the two of you solved?” he asked them, in a formal tone. Jordan and Jerome nodded at the same time, which was already a good sign in itself. “Yes, we’re sorry for the trouble we caused” Jerome spoke for the both of them. “Due to circumstances we haven’t been professional” he took a short pause as he looked at ground. “Both of us” he finished his sentence, sounding somewhat embarrassed. “But as far as it looks like is this little conflict between us solved and we are ready to take up our duties again” Jordan continued. “If you’re okay with that as well, my liege?” he promptly added. 

“You may both return back to your positions as royal advisers” Bob reassured them and he saw how they both quickly smiled. “But…” their King went on and the two looked nervous hearing that word. “Jordan, are you fully able to take all of your chores back with your injury?” Bob finished, teasing them a bit. Jordan nodded. “Yes, I will be able to. It’s not a problem, sire” he replied, assuring his King that indeed everything was fine. The Playground King just nodded and turned around when his other guards arrived with his throne. He climbed into the old chair and they took the two carrying sticks up their shoulders again, lifting him into the air. The procession went outside and headed towards the famous royal jungle gym while being respectfully greeted by the children they passed by. The normal stuff. 

Later when sitting on his throne again after they had brought the thing up on the high platform, he had Scribe Kid with him and was working on his life story. To make sure they had fully privacy there he gave the guards off and told his advisors to stand guard beneath the jungle gym and make sure no one would bother them. “…So when I pulled my first prank everyone who was nearby laughed at Richard who had the honor to be my first victim. I believe that he told me after school that he…”before he could tell Scribe Kid what Richard told him, they were interrupted by laughter coming from beneath them. What the…? 

Bob walked to the edge and looked down and just like he already thought Jordan and Jerome were indeed laughing about something. He looked over the playground, but didn’t see anything nearby what could make them laugh. An inside joke maybe? Well he didn’t mind them laughing, it was a lot better than what they went through the last few days. But did they have to do it while he was working on his life story? Alright, they have quieted down but were still giggling. King Bob really started to wonder what so funny was the first place. “Jordan! Jerome!” he shouted and the two turned around as fast as lighting. “Yes Sire?” they both asked as they looked up. They looked a bit busted. 

“Mind telling me what so funny is?” he asked them calm but still curious. The two looked at each other. Were they blushing? “We just remembered something our teacher told us this morning” Jordan explained to him. “But we weren’t really in the mood to laugh about it then” Jerome continued. “We’re sorry for bothering you” he added quickly. King Bob nodded. If it was something from the teacher it may have been personal for that class and he didn’t really care about it. He just hoped that they weren’t laughing about him or his life story. “Very well, just try to keep quiet now” he told them and both nodded at the same time. King Bob turned around, his cape waving in the wind.

“Alright, where we were…”- he pondered for a few seconds-“Oh yes! Richard told me that I was going to go far if I kept that attitude of me…although he may have used some other words, but that is just a minor thingy” Scribe Kid was busy writing everything down what he said. Yet after that sentence he couldn’t really concentrate on the rest of his biography as his thoughts kept going to two certain boys. “Scribe Kid” his personal secretary looked up. “Yes your highness?”. “Do you think they are really friends again? I think they are but I’m not sure” his highness asked him. The fourth grader seemed to be taken a bit aback by that question and he shrugged. “I don’t know to be fair, we don’t have much with each other. But they seemed happy to me?” he replied. King Bob just made a humming sound at that. Scribe Kid seemed to be right. 

“I think so as well, I just kind of wished to know what exactly made them fight” he went further. “But I guess that even friendships as strong as theirs can sometimes have troubles”. Scribe Kid, or just Brian, agreed with that. “That’s most likely just what went wrong. But I’m sure they’re going to be fine now, my liege”. King Bob thought about it shortly but then concluded that Brian was most likely right. “Alright, let’s continue with my life story” he commanded and Scribe Kid brought his notebook up again and the two just continued like the conversation they just had didn’t happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Brian is my headcanon name for Scribe Kid and he looks like a fourthgrader to me, so yeah...)

**Author's Note:**

> welp, lets see how this goes. Will King Bob be able to play a game with Jordan and Jerome or will they just stand there in akward silence until the bell rings?


End file.
